leviusfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Stratus
Raymond Stratus is the father of Hugo Stratus and former chairman of Timor Gym. Appearance Raymond is a middle aged man with a short black hair and mustache. Personality Raymond was quite selfish and dreamed of becoming federation president so he made a deal and put his son in a dangerous match. But as his son life was endangered, he had a change of heart and was willing to spend all of his money to save his son. Even so, he refused to call Bill to save his son, as he decided to respect his son's wishes. Plot As Hugo Stratus fought A.J. Langdon and saw the Amethyst logo, as soon as the round ended, he went to see his dad and questioned him why his opponent was wearing Amethyst tech. Raymond then commented they throw the towel as Hugo was afraid, which angered Hugo, telling him he wasn't afraid. When the fight ended and Hugo was hospitalized, Raymond went to visit Zacks and Levius, thanking that Levius saved Hugo's life. He then requested that Bill help Hugo, as he was in critical condition. Zacks went inside the room to speak with Bill, but Bill had already heard everything. Bill agreed, but he wanted serious compensation, so that he can use the money on evolving Levius to fight Amethyst and Raymond agreed to pay. After Bill managed to save Hugo, Levius and Zacks visited him. And as they were leaving the hospital, Raymond caught up on them, telling them he will arrange a meeting with A.J., as thanks for them helping his son. Zacks was against it, but Levius said he will go, even if he had to knock Zacks out. While heading with a chopper towards A.J., Raymond explained that after the promotion announcement, Hugo's next match suddenly changed to be against A.J. As the information for A.J. was too little, he hired a professional investigator and that they he found out that A.J. was related to Amethyst. He called a big shot and requested change in booking, but was offered that if Hugo fight A.J., they will promote him to federations president and he agreed, but now regrets it. At a private mansion, they were welcomed by Dr. Clown. He asked about Hugo, knowing he was dying, just to tease his father. Raymond commented that Hugo would not have forfeited, so he should have thrown the towel, even if Hugo later killed him for that. He then told Dr. Clown that he resigns for the position of chairman. Dr. Clown kept teasing him, telling that he scarified his son for nothing. Raymond then pointed a gun at Dr. Clown, asking why didn't he wanted to save his son as Amethyst had the resources to do so. The maid then kicked the gun and knocked Raymond and Levius quickly punched her, revealing to be a robot. He later left the mansion with Levius and Zacks help, as things escalated with Dr. Clown. During Levius vs A.J. fight, Hugo's condition worsened. The vice-chairman Edgar Brown was telling Raymond to call Bill in order to save Hugo, but Raymond was hesitating as he didn't want to interrupt Levius fight and take Bill, knowing that Hugo wouldn't want that. As Edgar took things in his own hands and made Bill operate Hugo from distance, while still attending and helping Levius and then Edgar headed towards Bill to take him forcefully, Raymond pointed a gun at Edgar, stopping him and saying that he allowed to divide Bill's attention in respect for the situation Edgar was, but won't allow Edgar to interrupt the fight. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male Characters